


UnBEElievable

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Elevators, Energy Powers, First Meetings, Gen, Hotels, Kwamis - Freeform, Magic, Season 2, chloe gets the bee miraculous, le grand paris, sensing abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Chloe ends up having the Bee Miraculous, I imagine it would go like this...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnBEElievable

Master Fu knelt down to meet the kwami at eye level as the cloud of pollen-like magic dust parted. She slowly stirred: the tip of her antenna swaying side to side to get a sense of her surroundings, her tiny arms and legs loosening as they moved away from her torso, followed by an inhale as she opened her eyes. She looked up and grinned.

"Master Fu!" She exclaimed.

"Beea! It is good to see you again," he tentatively started. He paused for a second to think over what he would say next. "But I am afraid that these are the wrong circumstances to meet again.

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked. 

Master Fu held out his hand. The kwami flew over and sat down. He lifted his hand and pulled it in towards him.

"Nooroo has been forced to use his powers against his will. His wielder, a man known as Hawkmoth, uses his Miraculous for evil intent," he told her.

Beea gasped. A hand went to her mouth. Her bug-like irises widened, appearing to nearly pop out against the lens of her eyes. Her antenna drooped and a pained expression washed over her.

"Not Nooroo. Not my best friend," she whispered as her eyes began to water.

Master Fu moved his free hand to her side. His pointer finger gently wrapped her waist as if to embrace her. She leaned in and rested her head against his thumb.

"Why would anyone take advantage of him like that? He's one of the sweetest kwamis out there. Quick to trust, and quicker to please. I always told him to be careful, but he was certain that he'd end up in the right hands because he knew that anyone who stumbled upon a Miraculous was good. And now---" Her voice wavered. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry my dear. I've already taken steps to bring him home. I sent out Tikki and Plagg to keep Hawkmoth's attacks at bay," he assured her. "But a good rescue needs more than just action. I have a job for you Beea, if you are willing to take it on."

Beea wiped away a tear and took one last deep breath. She straightened her posture and faced her master head on with a determined look.

"I'll do it."  
*********************  
With a buzz Beea speed through the revolving doors into the lobby of Le Grand Paris. She flew over to a flower filled vase on one of the tables and looked out. She glanced over at the guests lugging their bags to the elevators and front desk, the journalists and paparazzi who crowded the main entrance, groups of thin, well dressed, beautiful people who whispered to each other in low voices, and over to the sign hung over the balcony that read: _Le Grand Paris Welcomes Fashion Week 2016_ in both English and French. 

Nooroo was somewhere in the building. She picked up his energy aura a few blocks back while she was flying over traffic. Even though his energy had been corrupted and blackened, Beea was so in sync with him that she could pick out one purple wave from a passing limousine. But as soon as the car had reached the hotel, she had lost track of the aura due to the overwhelming amount of people.

Beea's antenna perked up as it honed in on the energy waves in the building. She glimpsed past the white human energy that blocked her senses and concentrated on the fainter ones. A dog's bark coming from the lobby, a crocodile (how strange) splashing water about from the third floor, and then in a sea of white, came the purple energy, eclipsed by darkness, from an elevator between the fifth and sixth floors.

_"The meeting's in five minutes. I don't want to be late."_

Another buzz and she bolted into the nearest elevator. Beea waited out until everyone filed out at the fourth floor before resuming the search. Nooroo was on the fourteenth floor and was heading down the corridor on the right hand side. She had just landed on the **14** button on the panel, and pressed down, when---

The elevator came to a stop on the fifth floor. The door opened with a ding and a tall, blonde, teenage girl stepped inside. She was about to move over to the panel when she let out a scream.

"BEE! **BEE!** OH MY GOD IT'S **HUGE!** " The girl ran over to the elevator door which slammed shut. She jumped back into the corner and cowered, shielding her heavily made up face from Beea.

"I'm not a bee! I can explain!" Beea started towards the frightened girl.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A TALKING BEE!"

"Listen! I'm not gonna hurt you--" 

The girl threw her cellphone at the kwami. Beea dodged it just in time.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! **HELP!** I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A TALKING BEE!" The girl shrieked. She banged her fists against the elevator wall.

"I--I told you I'm not a bee I--"

"IT'S GONNA STING ME TO DEATH AND MY WHOLE BODY WILL BE SWOLLEN AND RED FOR MY FUNERAL! IT WILL BE SO GROOOSSS!" The girl whimpered. 

"I can't hurt you. I don't have a stinger. See?" Beea turned and pointed at the small protruding triangle on her back that lacked a stinger.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU WANT MY DAD'S MONEY DON'T YOU?"

"I'm actually looking for--"

" **HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!** " The girl hollered at the top of her lungs. She screamed again when no one came. She sunk to the floor and started to bawl.

"This is gonna be a long search," Beea figured with a sigh.


End file.
